A Burning Heart
by Maylan
Summary: The gang meet a strange new demon that seems to be as powerful as Inuyasha, and looks like him too. She carries many Jewel shards and a deep secret that only she and Naraku seem to know about. Who could she be? And what are her intentions? InuKag MirSan
1. Scroll One: The GreenEyed Girl

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Inuyasha and everyone else are in Rumiko Takahashi's possession. The green-yed girl is mine. (but I wish I could have Inuyasha!!!!)

* * *

_A Burning Heart_

**Scroll 1: **The Green-Eyed Girl

The village was bustling with activity beneath the hot, noon-day sun. People went about their chores with quiet determination. Only an occasional stirring of wind brought them relief from their toil. The priestess Kaede straightened up after arranging the flowers she had just placed on her sister's grave, or what was left of it. She looked up at the sky with a deep sigh and gazed in thought. Kagome and her friends would be returning today, or so they had promised a few days ago. She wondered if they had succeeded in obtaining another Jewel fragment. Without warning, a soft voice spoke very close by.

"Excuse me, are you the priestess of this village?"

Kaeda started as she saw a young woman around Kagome's age standing right in front of her. She did not even see her coming. The old woman recollected herself and nodded. "I am Kaede. What can I help ye with, child?"

"I wish to ask if you've seen an unusual-colored sparrow lately." The girl had gentle, smiling, jade green eyes that the priestess could not look away from.

"No, I am sorry. I have not seen this sparrow you seek. Would you like some foo--"

"Thank you anyway, Lady Kaede," she cut in.

Before Kaede could say anything else, the girl tuned and began heading towards the edge of the village. "Take care, child," she called after her. A moment later, her eyes widened as she realized something. "White hair?! That girl is not human! She is a demon!" She had been so focused on her eyes that she did not notice anything else about her before.

"Kaede! We're back!" Kagome's voice carried all the way from the priestess' hut.

Kaede turned and blinked in its direction, then looked back to where the girl had been walking, but she was gone without a trace. Pondering the demon's appearance, she began making her way slowly towards her home. When she arrived, she found that there was a large hole in front of her hut, a certain tempermental half demon sitting in it it trying to wrestle his necklace off. Kagome stood fuming next to him, her back turned and arms crossed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watched them both in amusement.

"Well now, look who's back. Did you find any shards during your journey?"

Kagome's bad mood seemed to shift when she saw the priestess. "Oh! Kaede! We didn't find any shards, but we did manage to fight off some demons that were attacking a village."

"Feh! What do you mean we?!" Inuyasha interupted irritably. "I was the one doing all the work! And for what? We didn't even get any shards of the Jewel!"

It was Sango's turn to cut in. "Inuyasha! What do you mean _you_ were doing all the work? Kirara and I fought as hard as you did!"

"That's right," Miroku said, adding his voice to the arguement." "In fact, I did not hold back myself."

Sango's eye twitched, and second later the ambitious monk had a glowing red cheek and smug smile on his face.

Kagome gazed at Miroku impassively. "You sure didn't."

"Speaking of demons, I smell one very near." Inuyasha leapt out of the hole as everyone turned to look at him. He started walking around Kaede, suspiscion rising with every step. "Kaede, have you seen anything strange lately?"

"In fact, I have," the old woman replied. The group took in their breaths."I met a demon just before ye all arrived."

"What did it look like?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kaede gazed up at the sky as if trying to remember something lost. "It was a female. One with green eyes. She had long white hair like your's, Inuyasha, and now that I think of it a haori also made from a fire rat, but dyed green like her eyes."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"You don't happen to have a sister too, do you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Are you kidding me?! Sesshoumaru's bad enough!"

"I believe she was a tiger demon. She had stripes on her cheeks," Kaede ventured.

"Sounds dangerous," Kagome thought aloud.

Miroku took a step towards the priestess. "Lady Kaede, why were you not cautious? What did she want?"

"I did not believe her to be a demon until after she turned to leave. I could not lookaway from her eyes. She looked a simple human girl with very polite manners. All the wanted to know if I'd seen a discolored sparrow."

"Heh, I don't care about no dumb sparrow, but this tiget demon could have some Jewel shards with her! Come on, Kagome!" Inuyasha hurried towards Kikyo's gravesight where he was picking up the demon's scent.

* * *

--There. That wasn't too bad as a first Inuyasha fanfiction, now was it?

**Inuyasha:** Feh. If you consider this short, pathetic chapter part of a story...

--Now, now, there's always more to come.

**Inuyasha:** I bet they're _all_ this pathetic.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha, SIT!!

--See what you get for not being nice?

-:curses are heard from the Inuyasha-sized hole:-


	2. Scroll Two: Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha and the gang or Naraku. I do own the demongirl, though.

* * *

**Scroll 2: **Confrontation

The sound of her bare footfall seemed muffled as the strange demongirl entered the soft, dull green light of the forest. Her sharp, no longer gentle eyes scanned the trees for any movement out of place. She continued deeper into the woodlands in this fashion, always on the alert. _It's near_, she thought, _I can feel it. _So engrossed in her search was she that Inuyasha and his friends were quickly catching up to her without notice.

Kagome, riding the hanyou's back as usual, gasped suddenly. "I sense Jewel shards! And a lot of them!"

"We must be close to that demon!" Inuyasha stated, speeding his pace.

"Be careful, Inuyasha!" called Miroku as Kirara hurried to keep up. "More shards means more power!"

"Heh, I don't care how strong she is!" the hanyou replied. "I'll tear her apart if she doesn't give them up!"

The company halted, then. as the demongirl came in sight. She had her back turned to them, staring up in a tree. A black and purple sparrow gazed down at her, shard of the jewel clamped in its beak. Without warning, it swallowed it, making Kagome start. She thought it was going to be the crow demon event all over again, but in one flash, the sparrow was in pieces and the demongirl took up the Jewel fragment in her now-vsisble claws. Inuyasha immediately jumped into view.

"Hey! Give us that shard!"

The demongirl turned her head slightly towards him as his friends followed. She really did look as if she could be the hanyou's sister, save for a few differences. "Can I help you?"

"Umm, excuse me, but we really need the eight shards you have," Kagome voiced timidly.

A small hint of a smile appeared on the demongirl's face at her words. She tucked the fragment in the sleeves of her haori and turned away. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you these." She started walking away.

Inuyasha dropped down in front of her, stopping her in her step. "Give us the shrads or die!"

The demongirl only sidestepped the hanyou and continued on.

"Careful, Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "The shards are in her sleeves. She's not even bothering to use them."

"She must be really powerful to be that confident," said the monk. "This could be a problem."

Shippou peeked above Kirar's head. "Uh, maybe we should just leave!"

"I don't think that's an option!" Sango spoke up, hefting her hiraikotsu. "Kirara! Let's get her!"

But Kirara shook her head and did not move.

Sango gazed at hte cat demon puzzledly. "Kirara? What's the matter?"

Shippou quickly jumped off as Kirara reverted back to he smaller form. The little cat bounded over to the demongirl and hopped onto her shoulder, brushing against her cheek.

The demongirl smiled and stroked her headfur.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Kagome asked, completely baffled.

"Kirara seems to trust her," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Figures! She's a cat demon! Of course she'd trust her!" Inuyasha stated. "But I definitely don't!"  
He was about to spring at her when the sky abruptly darkened. Everyone tensed, looking around to search for what had caused it to do so. A faint buzzing then sounded throughout the forest. Large, yelow wasps appeared in the air, waiting patiently just out of reach.

"It's Naraku's poisonous insects!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha shot a muderous glare at the demongirl. "You! You work for Naraku! Don't you!"

A deep, familiar chuckle sounded in front of them. A white baboon appeared from the shadows of a tree, standing precariously upon one of its branches.

"Naraku!"

* * *

**Inuyasha:** Hey! What's the big idea putting Naraku in the picture?!

--I thought you were trying to find him and kill him yourself.

**Inuyasha: **Yeah but I was just in the process of getting another Jewel shard!

--So? Now you get the chance to get more shards.

**Inuyasha: **Oh yeah.

-:rolls eyes:-


	3. Scroll Three: A Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: **Is jealous of Rumiko Takahashi for owning Inuyasha and the gang and Naraku. Is proud, however, to own the demongirl.

**

* * *

**

**Scroll 3:** A Turn of Events

Inuyasha and the demongirl glanced at the each other, having shouted the despised name in the same instant. The latter, however, was first to leap at him, claws and fangs beared, surprising the gang. The white baboon moved out of her reach onto another branch, still chuckling.

"What ails you, Karoru? You seem angry." Naraku dodged again as the tiger sprang at him once more.

"Shut your mouth, Naraku! You're not getting away this time!"

Naraku landed upon the limb of the neighboring tree. Suddenly, long tentacles appeared beneath him. "Is that so?" Two of them lashed out at her, striking through both her shoulders and pinning her to the trunk.

Karoru gritted her teeth against the pain, but continued glaring at him. "Curse you, Naraku!"

"Could it be that you still mourn for him? The fool."

"He was not a fool! Don't ever call him that!" The ferocious tiger demon ripped through the tentacles and flung herself at Naraku, looking ready to fight to the death.

But the agile baboon dodged her yet again, wrapping a tentacle around her neck and squeezing tightly. "My dear Karoru, was it not what you wanted? Koshiro was a worthy opponent wasn't he?"

Karoru, fighting for air, could not reply.

Without warning, the tentacle was cut into three seperate pieces, and the tiger demon fell to the ground. Kagome ran over to her as Inuyasha and Miroku landed back on their feet and Sango caught her hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha pointed his Tetsusaiga at the white baboon and shouted, "Hey! Naraku! Don't you forget about us!"

Naraku laughed his sinister chuckle again. "Inuyasha. Quick-tempered as always, I see. Not very different from the kitten laying by your feet."

Karoru coughed and stood up slowly, much to the protest of Kagome. "Get out of my way, half-demon! I'm not through with you yet, Naraku!"

The countless tentacles began spreading everywhere, forcing everyone to dodge and hack continuously. A second later, Inuyasha caught sight of the wind scar coincidentally and with much and delivered Naraku a fatal blow. But just as everyone suspected, he was only a demon puppet, his real form safe deep inside his miasma-filled castle. Inuyasha cursed loudly and sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"He got away again! If that tiger demon had not interfered--" The hanyou stopped when he realized that the said demon had passed out.

* * *

--Sorry for the short chapter. I would have combined this one with the next chapter, but I'm not finished with #4, sorry,

**Inuyasha:** Keh. That was the shortest fight scene I've ever witnessed.

**Miroku:** But it definitely was neccassary to the story.

**Kagome:** Yep. Now we know Karoru really isn't all that bad.

**Miroku:** If you overlook the fact that she's just as bad as Inuyasha, that is.

**Inuyasha:** Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

**Miroku and Kagome: **Nothing!!

-- -:sighs heavily:- What am I going to do with you, Inuyasha...


	4. Scroll Four: The Demon Karoru

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and everyone belongs to Rumiko Takahashi -:jealous glare:- but Karoru is my own possession.

* * *

**Scroll 4:** The Demon Karoru

Sound came to her first when she recovered, indistinguishable voices ringing in her pointed ears. At first, she could not recognize them. Then, her head began to clear.

"...not that bad. She seems to hate Naraku as much as we do."

It was that strange girl. The one wearing foreign garments.

"She's right. If we could convince her to join us, she could be extremely helpful."

That was the demon exterminator. She sounded right behind her.

"That is if we can stop her and Inuyasha from tearing at each other's throats."

And that was most likely the voice of the monk.

"Kirara. Slow down a little."

She realized then that something was moving beneath her. Her jade green eyes opened slowly and saw trees rushing pass with swiftness. She was riding the large cat demon with the monk in front of her and the exterminator behind. Without moving, she shifted her gaze to her left and spotted the girl and the half demon Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around, feeling eyes open her back. Her face lit up with a cheeful smile. "Hey! You're awake!"

Karoru slipped her hands into her sleeves. She looked back up at the girl puzzledly. "I still have my shards. You didn't take them?"

"Come now, you don't think we're that bad, do you?" Sango asked.

"Feh. I would have stolen them if Kagome here didn't sit me!" Inuyasha said in irritation.

"We have to show respect, Inuyasha!" Kagome lectured, added a slight tap to his head to emphasize her words.

"Why you--"

"Where are you taking me?" asked Karoru.

"Back to the village to get some proper food," Miroku answered in a slightly subdued tone. He had wanted to sit behind her. "I believe you've already met Lady Kaede."

"I have."

"I'm Kagome, that is Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Oh yeah, and this is Inuyasha."

"And I'm Shippo!" added the little kitsune, leaning to one side from his position in Miroku's lap.

"Karoru," she replied. "You're all collecting Jewel shards?"

"We all work together," said Sango. "Kagome has most of them, the ones that we have anyway."

"Tell me. What do you have against Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded.

Karoru did not answer, turning her gazed to the trees at her right.

"Hey! I;m talking to you here!"

Still, she remained silent.

As the forest gave way to lush fields and the village was seen ahead, Miroku voiced an idea.

"I know. We can trade stories while we dine."

No one replied.

Kaede came out to greet them as they arrived in front of her hut. They all filed inside, Miroku helping Karoru off Kirara. The demon realzed that her arms were no longer numb with pain and found that her shoulders had been dressed and bandanged. Just as she was about to follow Sango inside, Miroku grabbed her hands.

"Please. I have a favor to ask of you, Lady Karoru. Would you have the honor of bearing me a child?"

A faint smile appeared on the tiger's lips. "You wish to feel my claws, monk?"

Miroku immediately released her hands and stepped back. "Uhh, n-no! I-I'm fine! Just perfect!" He then quickly slipped into the hut, Karoru following closely.

Everyone of the company was looking at the monk impassively when she entered. She wondered if Miroku normally acted that way. Karoru sat down across from Inuyasha by the entrance, the hanyou turning his head wordlessly away. Kaede passed around bowls of soup among the humans, and they started eating in silence. Disturbed by the total quiet, Kagome began telling the tiger demon about herself and her part in the shattering of the Jewel, as well as Inuyasha's, who in turn made no comment. Miroku then continued the narrative with their meeting wit Shippo and he and his wind tunnel. Sango took up the story afterwards, telling of Naraku's plot to trick her and her brother into attack one another.

When she finished, the gang waited for Karoru to tell them about herself, but she still said nothing. A minute later, Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey! We're waiting here! Who's this Koshiro guy Naraku was talking about? And what does he have to do with Naraku anyway?"

Karoru shot him a murderous look and exited the hut without a word.

Kagome quickly stood up to follow, telling Inuyasha off angrily as she went. "Honestly, how could you be so heartless?! Give her some time already!"

She hurried outside and looked frantically around for the tiger demon. She spotted Karoru sitting by a field of rice. When she was near enough, she could hear her muttering to herself.

"Of all the people here, the half breed has to ask me. I wonder why I even though we were similar. I don't think he feels _anything_ for the priestess Kikyo." Karoru jumped when Kagome appeared at her side.

The girl's eyes held something that had not been there before. "Karoru?"

She stood up and looked away when she realized that it was sympathy Kagome was showing. "What do you want?"

"You went throug the same thing Inuyasha did, didn't you," Kagome said softly. "Koshiro. He was--"

"That half breed didn't go through a third of what I did!" Karoru retorted.

Kagome was quiet for a moment. "The two of you really are the similar, you know." She stood up and turned to leave. "I'm here for you, too, as I am for my other friends. You're welcome back at the hut if you need a place to stay." And she then walked back to Kaede's hut, leaving the tiger demon staring after her in silence.

* * *

--Hopefully that was a longer chapter than the others.

**Inuyasha: **Hey! You make me seem like a mean idiot!

--Umm...maybe because that's the way you act sometimes.

**Inuyasha: **Why you dirty stinkin'--

**Kagome: **Inuyasha! Don't insult her! She's the author here! The story wouldn't go on without her!

--That's right. And I can kill you off when I want to, too, so I think you should settle down.

**Inuyasha: **Grrr...I'll show YOU killing off! -:springs into the air:-

**Kagome: **Inuyasha! Sit, boy!!

--Hope you learned you lesson.

-:more muffled curses are heard:-


	5. Scroll Five: Shard Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the gang, but I do own Karoru.

* * *

**Scroll 5: **Shard Hunt

When Kagome returned to the hut, she found her friends chatting amiably about their latest journey. Silently, she sat down and resumed eating her meal, her thoughts lost between Karoru's mysterious past and Inuyasha's. Miroku and Sango nodded at her as she arrived, and Shippo jumped onto her shoulders. Otherwise, no one seemed to be wondering what had gone on between her and Karoru. They all left her alone. That is until a few minutes later.

Inuyasha was watching her, and she clearly had something on her mind. "So. Did that Karoru demon leave, or what?"

Kagome gave no sign that she had heard. Then she said shortly, "Sit, boy."

The others only glanced in the hanyou's direction as he was slammed face fist into the floor. It was not an unusual sight nowadays, and none of them was surprised to see it.

When the spell released him, Inuyasha's head snapped up, and he glared angrily at Kagome. "Hey! What's the big id—"

A soft thud sounded abruptly overhead, and everyone turned their gaze upwards, ceasing talk.

"Something's on the roof," Sango said.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and went outside to investigate, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome following closely. They all looked up to see Karoru sitting there, staring silently up at the bright moon and stars. Her jade eyes shifted down to Inuyasha's irritated pair for a moment.

"What are you looking at, half breed?"

The hanyou growled threateningly. "She's as bad as Kouga!"

"Except Karoru isn't possessive," Miroku said with a sly smile.

"She could probably challenge Kouga and win, too," Sango stated impassively, keeping an eye on the monk.

Inuyasha glared at the two of them. "Will you shut up already?"

"Oh come on, let's just leave her alone," said Kagome, pushing him towards the entrance of Kaede's hut.

The next morning, Karoru was already awake when the others stepped outside to stretch their sleepiness away. She dropped down unexpectedly beside Kagome, making her jump.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked inquisitively.

"Uhh, we were just gonna do down the road towards the mountains to see if anyone's heard of a demon running around attacking villages," Kagome answered, surprised at the query.

"You mean a demon other than me?"

Everyone looked at her with mixed expressions.

Karoru shrugged. "I'm not very popular. When I sense a Jewel shard, I do all I can to get it. I have ways of getting what I want."

"Feh. Except for someone's trust," Inuyasha muttered.

Karoru remarkably ignored him. "Speaking of Jewel shards, there's one a few hours away towards the east."

"How can you tell?" Miroku asked. "I thought only Kagome could sense Jewel fragments."

"I am a demon, monk," Karoru replied. "All demons are drawn to the Shikon Jewel, and I've finely honed my skills as a demon over the span of many years."

"Hey!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. "She's right! There is a shard in that direction!"

Sango strapped on her hiraikotsu. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on, Kirara!"

The tiny cat demon hopped obediently onto her shoulder, purring contentedly.

"Keh. Whatever. As long as there's a Jewel shard to get." Inuyasha turned and began walking down the path eastward. The others followed shortly after, Kagome pausing to wave back at the hut. "Bye, Kaede! We'll be back soon!"

Kaede stood watching them in front of the entrance, nodding at Kagome's words. "Good luck to ye all! Take care of yourselves!"

The company of seven traveled eat for four hours, resting periodically, and finally stopping for an uneventful lunch around noon. Karoru dozed peacefully in a tree, dapples of sunlight dancing upon her soft face. Inuyasha sat some distance away from her, casting suspicious glances towards the tiger demon now and then. The other of the gang were especially glad the two were avoiding each other.

After a time, they resumed their journey, the path taking them right into the mountains like Kagome had planned before. They met only a few travelers along the way, and each time, Karoru put on her gentle and innocent expression, complete with her strange and mesmerizing eyes. The gang soon found that what Kaede had said about her was true, except for Inuyasha, of course.

A few hours before twilight, the company slowed to a stop. The hanyou turned around to glare at Karoru, who had been trailing the others at a distance.

"So where's the Jewel shard already? We've been walking all day!"

"Something doesn't feel right," Miroku stated. "I sense an ominous presence in the area."

Karoru smiled smugly at Inuyasha. "What's the matter, half breed? Can't sniff out a demon this close to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

Without warning, a deafening crash rent the air, and a massive five-headed serpent rose up out of the trees hissing threateningly, "Mussst haave moore Shiiikon shardssss!"


	6. Scroll Six: Brother

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. Karoru, however, is my property.

* * *

**Scroll 6: **Brother

The massive serpent struck at the company, which managed to dodge swiftly away. Inuyasha set Kagome back on her feet and drew Tetsusaiga, rushing eagerly forward.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!"

He leapt nimbly into the air and landed on the demon's right head, burying the large sword into its golden eye. The serpent hissed and thrashed about. Inuyasha regained his footing on the ground and rushed at it again, easily avoiding a hit from its long, barbed tail.

"Inuyasha! The shard is in the other head's mouth!" Kagome called.

The hanyou skid to a halt, narrowly dodging another attack by the serpent. But before he could do anything else, the left head abruptly fell to the ground with a thud. Inuyasha finished the demon off with one long slash straight down the middle and hurried over to where the left head lay. Karoru was standing next to it, the Jewel fragment in her claws.

"Hey, wench! That shard is mine!"

Karoru glanced sideways at the hanyou. "Are you sure about that, half breed?"

Inuyasha growled angrily, fists clenched. "I ain't taking any more of this!"

The young tiger demon smiled faintly. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?" She blinked as Inuyasha turned away abruptly.

His attention obviously averted, he jumped to Kagome's side and pulled her protectively behind him. "Get away from there, Kagome! Something's here!"

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stiffened, and Kirara began growling.

Inuyasha sniffed the air for a moment, anxious and filled with suspicion. "I smell Sesshoumaru!"

"The Lord of the Western Lands?" Karoru appeared next to them, jade eyes searching keenly through the trees. "No. That's not Sesshoumaru."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Then who is it?"

Karoru's eyes narrowed coldly. "Leave!"

They all turned their gaze to the trees. A second demon suddenly stood there, tall and formidable. Long black hair cascaded down his back and familiar jade green eyes peered down at the company. He wore expensive-looking robes, and a sword was sheathed at his side.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to leave? Why are you all still standing there?"

"You were talking to us?" Kagome said puzzledly. "I thought you were telling _him_ to leave."

"Little Karoru has new friends. How nice."

"Who are you and why do you have Sesshoumaru's stench all over you?" Inuyasha demanded.

The demon smiled softly. "It's obvious. I'm Karoru's brother."

"Stop following me, Sasuke!" Karoru said angrily.

Sasuke's smile broadened into a smirk. "I can follow you for as long as I want."

"I'm not liking this guy," Inuyasha stated. "Get behind me, Kagome."

"I should just kill you right now," said Karoru, brandishing her claws.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "You know you can't kill me."

"These two are starting to remind me of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru," Sango said.

"It's all sibling rivalry," Shippou agreed, petting Kirara to calm her down.

Miroku nodded. "And Sasuke looks just as dangerous as Sesshoumaru."

"Heh. Well if Karoru can't kill him, then I will!" Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga and rushed at him.

Sasuke sidestepped him with ease. "Ah, and here is the little mutt-face, Sesshoumaru's younger brother."

"How do you know Sesshoumaru? Tell me!"

Karoru jumped in front of Inuyasha. "Leave him out of this!"

"Oh I see. So you've finally let go of Koshiro?"

The tiger demon launched herself at her brother, who had anticipated her action, grabbed her arm, and used her momentum to throw her into a tree.

"You'll never defeat me, little sister, and you know it," Sasuke taunted, starting back into the forest.

Karoru rose back to her feet and chased after him. The next second, the two of them were gone.

_Oh no_, thought Kagome, _he mentioned Koshiro. _She began running in the direction they had disappeared. "Karoru!"

* * *

**Kagome:** Aww the whole thing with Koshiro again?

--Yep. They'll never learn to keep their mouthes shut.

**Sango: **Karoru would kill anyone who mentions him.

--I hope everyone has realized the relationship between Karoru and Koshiro by now.

**Miroku: **What relationship?

-:sighs:- --And I thought you of all people would know...


	7. Scroll Seven: A Strange New Friend

**Disclaimer: **You should know by now that Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the rest are mine. I really don't think you all are that airheaded especially if you're following this little story and are a ig fan of INuyasha like I am.

I apologize for not updating in a very looooong while. I've been busy with school, my novel, other hobbies and whatnot.

**

* * *

Scroll 7: A Strange New Friend**

Karoru and Sasuke fought for some time through the trees—or rather, the former attacked continually and received countless amounts of pain and the latter dodged effortlessly and counter-attacked. Karoru grew more angry every time she missed. Her brother did not cease to taunt her with comments of Koshiro. She grew more rash and reckless, more frustrated. Finally, she dropped to the ground and did not get up, overcome by exhaustion and wracked with pain. She was not even bleeding openly. Sasuke never wounded her once. He merely bruised her in more places than anyone even cared to count. He was toying with her.

The elder demon stood over the other, a cool smile still planted on his face. "Hm. I was wondering when you'd fall."

Karoru growled in response and attempted to rise.

Sasuke pushed her back down with his foot. "It always ends up like this, little sister. When are you going to learn?"

Enraged and humiliated, she threw herself at him again.

He sidestepped her and took hold of her wrist, lifting her off her feet. "Oh. Right. You never learn. Not if you keep holding on to that fool. You know, I'm glad you killed him. It wouldn't do to have my little sister mate with a human."

"I didn't kill him!" Karoru shouted helplessly. "Naraku killed him!"

"Listen here, Karoru," Sasuke said coldly, his smile disappearing. "You had better start getting your facts and morals straight. I'm getting bored of following you around and making sure that you act like the demon that you are. When I get disinterested enough, I will kill you." To add emphasis, he sliced through her skin with a claw in one long slash down her arm he held with every word he said.

Karoru shut her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Stop!"

She revealed her jade orbs again as a strange young man appeared suddenly from the underbrush, a long sword in hand and dark blue eyes glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"Put her down! Now!"

Sasuke, instead of turning on the man like Karoru thought he would, gave a "hm" of indifference and dropped his little sister. He turned and walked off, disappearing through the trees.

The young man sheathed his sword, bent down, and began rummaging through a pack he had left at his feet.

Karoru sat up slowly and eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Shintaru," he replied without looking up.

"Why did you help me?"

"I like helping people."

"But why help a demon?"

Shintaru looked up at her behind long black bangs, a roll of bandages in his hands. "Some deserve to live. Now let me see your arm—" The young man swiftly ducked as Karoru swiped at him.

"You have Jewel shards!" she said, her expression telling him she'd just realized it.

"Yes, that's right; now let me bandage your arm before you try stealing them from me." He grabbed her wrist and began doing just that, seemingly unconcerned that she could kill him with one slash of her claws.

"But why?" she asked again.

He smiled warmly. "I already answered that."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm a traveler. Traveling is what I do." Shintaru nodded his approval at his work and stood up, the tiger demon following his action. "Make sure not to use that arm until it's fully healed."

"But—"

"Karoru!" Kagome's concerned voice carried from somewhere through the trees.

She glanced in its direction, and when she turned back, Shintaru was gone.

"Karoru?" Kagome appeared, suddenly, far to the right. "Are you okay?"

Karoru nodded. "I'm fine."

"But you're hurt!" she said, spotting the long blood stain on her haori sleeve.

"It's just a scratch."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped in next to them. "Why'd you run off like that? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Inuyasha," she replied. "Karoru was in trouble so I went after her."

"Well don't do it again without me," the hanyou said. "Come on, Karoru, the others are waiting for you."

Karoru watched as Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, envy glowing sadly in her eyes.

* * *

--I think this was a longer chapter than most of the others, but that's a good thing since I've been absent for a while.

**Kagome: **That was a nice thing Shintaru did.

-:nods:- We'll see more of him later on.

**Inuyasha: **That Sasuke guy was a jerk. I think he and Sesshoumaru are in league with each other somehow.

--Good deduction, Inuyasha. You'll see what happens as the story progresses. You can't be sure of his or Karoru's actions and motives yet.

**Inuyasha: **Well then hurry up and write more! I want to see some action!

--Ugh. Fine.


	8. Scroll Eight: Sango's Disappearence

**Disclaimer: **They're Rumiko Takahashi's, not mine.

* * *

**Scroll 8: **Sango's Disappearence

When the three of them returned to the others, they began heading back to Kaede's village. Despite everyone's urging, Karoru refused to tell them about her brother. In fact, she did not speak at all.She traveled beind the group the entire time, and no one could get through to her, not even Kagome who seemed more close to her than anyone else. Most of the journey went on in silence, and the friends wondered what had happened.

"Feh. What's with her?" Inuyasha said when they'd stopped to rest at a tiny stream.

Karoru had vanished to her own privacy as soon as the company had halted.

"She just needs some time alone," Kagome answered, opening a bag of chips.

"She reminds me of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru," stated Sango. "They fight as if they want to kill each other."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yes indeed, and it seems the elder sibling is always victorious."

"What do you mean by that?" the hanyou retorted. "Sesshoumaru's never beaten me!"

Miroku raised his hands in defense, his smile innocent. "I merely stated--"

"No wonder Karoru's been avoiding us," Sango mused. "She's been humiliated."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder as if the tiger demon were lurking around somewhere behind her. "I hope she's okay."

"Who cares about her anyway?" Inuyasha said passively.

Kagome stood up and glared at him. "You are such a jerk!"

"What do you expect?" said Shippo. "Inuyasha's always been insensitive. Ow!"

Inuyasha knocked the little kitsune over the head. "I'll show you insensitive!" He looked up abruptly as Karoru appeared behind him.

"Are you finished yet?" she asked tonelessly. "The sun is setting."

Indeed it was, as the company found when they looked skyward.

Miroku rose to his feet and brushed himself off. "She's right. We should get going if we want to arrive at the village before nightfall."

And so the company continued their journey back to Kaede's village, silence returning to the group. It was a few hours after the coming of night when they arrived. The village lay in peaceful quiet beneath a blanket of black littered with countless stars. Everyone turned in for the night, the young tiger demon retreating up to the roof of the hut once again and saying nothing. When morning dawned, she was already awake and gazing thoughtfully at the golden sky. Miroku in turn was gazing up at her.

"Lady Karoru," he said, "have you seen Sango?"

Karoru sat up as Kagome strode outside.

"Huh? Sango's not here?"

"She left a little while earlier before dawn," she replied passively.

"Did she say where she was going?" asked Miroku.

"Just something about her brother."

"She must've gone back to her village!" Kagome stated.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." The monk started back inside but was stopped by Inuyasha coming out.

"What's all the raucous?"

"What if she gets hurt along the way?" Kagome said worriedly.

"Sango can take care of herself," Miroku replied in an unconcerned fashion. "Since she didn't tell us she was leaving she probably wants to go on her own, and it would be rude of us to ignore her wishes."

"It makes sense to me," Karoru stated with a similar expression.

Kagome turned her gaze up to her. "But you don't understand!"

"Would someone tell me exactly what's going on?" Inuyasha shouted in irritation.

"Sango's gone, and we need to catch her!" Kagome said anxiously. "You, of all people, Miroku should be impatient to go after her!"

Miroku blinked incredulously. "Why me?!"

Kagome was about to answer when she saw Inuyasha stiffen suddenly and avert his attention from the conversation.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

The hanyou looked sideways at Karoru. "Do you hear that?"

The tiger demon nodded without gazing back at him. "Something's coming."

Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances. Neither of them could hear anything unusual.

It took Inuyasha only a few seconds more to sniff and realize who it was. Before long, Kagome found herslef being pushed behind him.

"It's Kouga!"

As if on cue, the wild whirlwind appeared on the path ahead, a shower of dust following in its wake. Shippo's blue-ribboned head poked out from the woven curtain momentarily before disappearing again, and a hurried "Don't go out there, Lady Kaede!" was heard.

The wolf demon leaped right out of the twister, landing in a slide a few yards away from the gang. Two other demons appeared hurrying after him along with a small pack of wolves, out of breath and trying their best to keep up. They were ignored.

Kouga pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "Hey, muttface!"

"Kouga! What are you doing here?"

"Give me back my Jewel shard!" He seemed extremely angry.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't take your Jewel shard!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, mutt! Don't play dumb with me! You or one of your little friends stole one of my Jewel shards, and I want it back!"

"Uhh, Kouga." Ginta tapped on the wolf demon's shoulder.

Kouga turned his angry gaze on his friend. "What?"

Hakkaku pointed up at the roof of Kaede's hut where Karoru was watching them with a soft, smug smile.

Kouga's eyes widened. "It's you!"

* * *

--I know that in some of the conversations in this chapter Inuyasha would have sounded better cursing, but I'm not one to swear, so you'll just have to insert the curse words in where you think it's necassary.

**Inuyasha: **Feh. Who ever heard of a person who's never cursed before in these times?

--Well I, for one, am proud to be one of the only ones who don't curse, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** Tch. You're the only one who can be proud of something like that.

--Yup.

**Inuyasha: **This is one messed up world.


	9. Scroll Nine: Cats and Dogs

**Disclaimer:** Ah, what the heck. You all should know it by now.

* * *

**Scroll 9: **Cats and Dogs

Kouga's eyes widened. "It's you!"

All eyes turned on the tiger.

"You know him?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Maybe," Karoru replied coolly.

"You're the one who stole my Jewel shard!" Kouga stated angrily. "Give it back!"

"The shard is mine, wolf boy. Go and find some easier demon to challenge."

The wolf demon glared furiously at her. "Easier! Hah! I can take you down anytime, cat!"

Karoru leaped off the roof and landed in front of Inuyasha. "Would you care to prove it?"

Kouga dropped into a crouch in response. "Gladly!"

"Wait!" Kagome quickly placed herself between the two of them. "Stop fighting! It's not gonna get us anywhere!"

"Maybe if you come with me, Kagome, I'll reconsider tearing your little friend to pieces!" he said. "You can help me find more Jewel shards!" He also had a sly smirk on his face.

Inuyasha obviously noticed it. "She's not going anywhere with you!" Inuyasha stated, drawing his Tetsusaiga. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"How did Karoru manage to steal your Jewel shard in the first place?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"I fought him, of course," she said. "I followed my senses to his tribe's mountain. The same way I found my other shards. Simple enough." Her green gaze shifted back to the wolf demon. "I must've done some damage if it's taken you this long to find me. It's been nineteen moons."

"Yeah right!" Kouga growled dangerously. "You deliberately covered your trail after you fled my mountain like a scared little kitten! You knew I was gonna come after you, coward!"

Karoru merely shrugged off the insults. "At least I fled with one more Jewel shard up my sleeve." She smiled. "And of course, I also had to come for those Jewels in your legs."

The others looked down at the wolf demon's calves, and Kagome confirmed that he indeed still have his other two shards.

"She's got a point, you know!" Shippo said, watching the event through the window with Kaede.

"You shut up!" Kouga shouted menacingly, making the little kitsune cringe.

Everyone's attention was averted when Kagome suddenly gasped and took off down the path. Three men had appeared in the direction of the forest, two of them supporting the third between them. As Miroku hurried after the girl, Karoru gazed over at Kaede, who had lifted the curtain of the doorway slightly to get a better look rather than continue to observe from the window.

"Lady Kaede, please boil some water and gather a few herbs."

The old miko nodded without comment and disappeared from sight.

"Tch. Why bother? They're just humans," Kouga stated.

Karoru ignored the demon and started down the path after Miroku.

"This could be interesting," said Inuyasha, resheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"What do you mean by that?" the other asked, his temper still raging.

"See their uniforms?" The hanyou pointed a claw at the men. "They look informative. Could be another village under attack. Gives me more butt to kick."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances.

"Do you think we should stay, Kouga?" the latter asked inquisitively.

Kouga shrugged. "I guess we can. I can get me another Jewel shard."

"Feh! Just stay out of my way!"

"Heh! In your dreams, muttface!"

The hanyou's hand moved quickly back on his sword hilt, but before he could draw the Tetsusaige again, Kagome called him over to help.

The three men were moved into Kaede's hut and taken care of. Inuyasha was correct. They were soldiers from a castle and had news to bring. Everyone listened intently as they began.

"We're basically under siege," one started after a deep, heavy sigh. "The young lord fell in love with a beautiful woman who turned out to be a demon."

"The castle's been chaotic ever since," another said. "The demon called up a horde of reptilian monsters and had the castle surrounded."

"What did you do with the demon inside the castle?" Miroku interrogated thoughtfully.

"The lord had her killed," the third answered, a few shallow cuts on his hands being cleaned, "but it seems there is another demon controlling the horde. Perhaps her mate."

"We were sent to recruit help," one said, "but so far we've found no one willing to risk their lives for us."

"We will," Kagome declared immediately, ever helpful.

The three men stared at her incredulously.

"You will?" one asked.

"Why not?" Miroku said. "There could be Jewel shards involved, and it gives us something to do."

"That's it, then," Karoru announced. "We'll leave this afternoon."

* * *

**Inuyasha: **That stupid wolf pup is coming with us!

Why not? It could be amusing.

**Miroku: **Is it me or has everyone forgotten Sango?

Mmm, some people probably thought of her. But don't worry. She won't be forgotten.

**Inuyasha: **But why the heck does KOUGA have to come with us!

:silent moment :- --Um...so...what's up with the weather today?Anyone notice...


	10. Scroll Ten: An Unexpected Meeting

**Scroll 10:** An Unexpected Meeting 

Leaving the three messengers to Kaede, the company of nine--which included Ginkotsu and Hakkaku struggling to keep up--set out towards the castle with the men's directions. The castle sat in the middle of a vast forest, so they had to take care not to run into the demon army's camps by accident. An hour's walk away was a large river that was fed water from a roaring falls that cascaded pounds and pounds off a sheer cliff. It was littered with countless holes, some the size of mouse holes, others massive gaping maws that opened into oblivion. That, the men had thought, was where the demons had originated.

Inuyasha insisted, or rather demanded, that they stop by the castle first to see what kind of state it was in, but mostly to see if there were any demons he could beat up. The others agreed, Kouga more reluctantly since he thought it was better to go to the river, and they made their way towards it as stealthily as they could. Surprisingly, they encountered no demons on the way. There were no camps, no fires, no scale or claw. When they eventually neared the castle, they figured out why.

The castle was under attack.

The company immediately scattered once they arrived. Inuyasha landed smack dab in the middle of the enemy, tearing at every scaly hide he could reach. Kouga, as competitive as ever, was not too different. He proceeded to terrorize the demons as effectively as the hanyou. They found that they were lowly lizard demons that thrive near water. Their numbers were unbelievable even with Inuyasha and Kouga dealing them immense damage. Miroku and Kagome proceeded towards the huge, but barred, front doors that led inside with Karoru's claws as protection, making their way alongside the wall, atop of which stood countless soldiers of the castle with spears, bows and arrows.

As Kagome ducked a demon that was thrown towards the wall by Karoru, she asked, "Miroku, how are we going to get inside? They're never going to open those doors for us with this many demons out here"  
Miroku shrugged and bashed aside another demon with his staff. "I really have no idea myself. But there's nothing else we can do, is there?"

When the two of them had almost reached the doors, they paused, watching a crowd of the demons attempt to set them afire. The soldiers above them were working furiously to put out each flame the demons managed to light.

A resolute expression crossed Miroku's face, and he grabbed the beads that wrapped his right hand. "Stand back, Lady Kagome," he said.

Kagome obeyed without hesitation, knowing full well what he was about to do. Nearby, Karoru eyed the monk expectantly.

Miroku unwrapped the beads from his hand and opened the wind tunnel. Demons immediately began flying towards him, sucked right into the terrible void. The crowd in front of the doors soon disappeared, and the soldiers above stared wide-eyed in shock and disbelief at the monk. Karoru gazed at him with mild surprise on her face until a scratch to her shoulder forced her to turn back to the battle at hand.

Miroku looked up at the men upon the wall and called, "Please! Let us in while the way is clear!"

But instead of opening the doors, the soldiers turned to each other doubtfully and began talking amongst themselves. Miroku let out an exasperated sigh. Quite suddenly, a high-pitch sound that was a cross between a whistle and a hiss rang through the area. All of the lizard demons paused, then turned and began retreating. Kagome's face lit up brightly, and she smiled.

"Hey! They're leaving!"

"It seems they are," Miroku agreed. "I wonder why."

"The half-breed and wolf boy were doing some damage," Karoru replied, having joined them expressionlessly in front of the doors. "They're still going at it, might I add."

As Kagome and Miroku looked, they found that Inuyasha and Kouga were chasing the retreating lizard demons. The monk smiled in amusement. Kagome rolled her eyes and took a big breath to shout the two magic words. But before she could subdue Inuyasha, a rousing cheer erupted from the men atop the walls, and the massive wooden doors creaked open.

The castle was a massive, beautiful building surrounded by lush gardens and a big pond on which lotus flowers drifted idly. Nothing within the surrounding walls seemed to correspond with the siege that was taking place or the problems the young lord had earler created besides a deep gash in the earth in the middle of one of the gardens and some flowers that looked as if they'd been recently replanted.

The castle itself had a peaceful, serene look to it. Everything was clean and neat, the floor of the stoops polished to a shine as if the maids went about their normal, daily jobs despite the disaster that was taking place. Maybe there was nothing else they could do.

Presently, the grounds and many of the larger rooms of the castle were being occupied by the wounded, a few of them dead. Miko went about treating warriors, many assisted by some of the more capable. It seems that though the three messengers that came to Kaede's village were unlucky, others had managed to recruit a few people to help. How they got inside the castle walls was beyond those of the company.

Inuyasha sat together with Kirara and Shippo next to a garden, watching people walk back and forth with nothing else to do. Kagome helped around as much as she could with her knowledge of herbs, limited as it was. Miroku strode about muttering prayers for the dead, partly because he was asked to do so, but mostly out of respect. Kouga and his two followers were nowhere to be seen.

Karoru wandered about with no other intention but to find something to do other than sit around doing nothing. She gazed passively at the soldiers and people she passed, ignoring easily the stares that were often thrown her way. Among the sea of people, she spotted a familiar face and strode slowly over.

"Sango?" she said.

The young taijiya looked up at her in surprise. "Karoru? What are you doing here?"

At that moment, the person who was tending to a wound on her arm gazed up as well, and Karoru blinked. "Shintaru."

* * *

**Inuyasha: **That guy again?

I told you you'd be seeing more of him.

**Miroku: **An interesting place to meet him, I'd say. And what was Sango doing there?

**Sango: **Maybe you should read on and find out.

**Inuyasha: **But the next chapter isn't even up yet!

**Sango: **-:smiles:- Exactly.

**Miroku: **But that doesn't make any sense!

**Inuyasha: **Who are you, and what've you done with Sango!

-:laughes:- This is rich!


	11. Scroll Eleven: The New Demon Queen

**Scroll 11: **The New Demon Queen

"Ah, it's you," Shintaru replied, smiling up at her cheerfully. "I didn't expect to see you here, although I can't say I'm surprised."

Sango looked at them both. "You two know each other?"

Shintaru turned his blue gaze back to the taijiya and continued bandaging her arm. "We've met once before, not too long ago. Sango, then? You should take it easy with this arm of your's."

Sango nodded. "I thank you for helping to treat my wound. It would be nice to know your name."

The young man stood to his feet, his smile pleasant. "My name is Shintaru."

"Wait, so you're going around to random people and helping them?" Karoru asked.

Shintaru's smile broadened. "Of course. It's part of who I am. Now that I think about it, you never introduced yourself."

"Karoru," she replied passively.

Shintaru bowed good-naturedly. "Well then it's nice to meet you again, Karoru. Hey." He took a step forward as he noticed that scratch on her shoulder. "You're hurt."

Karoru stepped swiftly away from him. "I'm fine."

Shintaru blinked. "Are you always like that?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hmm." He said nothing, looking as if he was thinking deeply.

"How'd you get here in the first place? Karoru asked inquisitively.

Shintaru's smile returned to his face. "The lord's scouts took me to a secret entrance that lead inside the walls."

"Why don't the people here use that to escape?" Sango asked, rising to her feet.

"Too many people," Shintaru replied. "A few could be able to sneak out, but if everyone disappeared, the demons would go hunting." He folded his arms into his sleeves. "Plus, the lord would rather die than leave his castle."

Karoru looked away to observe the people around them. "Tch. Greedy leech."

Shintaru shrugged. "Could be. Or maybe because this castle's been his family's home for generations." No one said anything to a moment. Then, the young man turned to leave. "Well, I must get going now. Other people will be needing my assistance." He bowed to them both, smiling cheerfully, then went off.

Sango looked over at Karoru. "We should get back to the others. I'm afraid I'd caused a fuss with my leave."

Karoru said nothing.

The night was calm and peaceful, watched over by a glistening white moon and bright but cold stars. All that could be heard were the chirping of crickets and the occasional cough or sneeze of the sentries upon the walls. Tiny, blinking fireflies drifted back and forth over the gardens and lotus ponds, and the dark flash of a passing nocturnal bird could be seen. All that occupied the castle were sleeping silently. With a few exceptions, of course.

The young tiger demon moved swiftly through the grounds, winding through a maze of people, dodging the gardens and ponds. She landed with one graceful leap on the corner of the west and south wall. A few sentries nearby jumped in surprise, but they quickly moved respectfully—and a bit nervously—away. She paid no concern for them.

Karoru sighed deeply and gazed over the wall. She started. The lizard demons were lined up in three rows a few yards away from the wall, silent and vigilant, all bearing lethal weapons. She could feel countless eyes upon her as soon as she had appeared. That explained all the sentries. For a moment, she did nothing. Then, she turned and leapt back down to the ground. The young demon glanced around to see if anyone nearby had awakened. When she confirmed that no one had, she proceeded to the nearest pond and sat down upon the stone walkway that ringed it. A long pink lotus flower drifted slowly across the blue-green water, its fragile petals surprisingly in full bloom. Karoru gazed up at the glowing moon, wondering how that was possible.

"Can't sleep?"

She looked up to find Shintaru striding slowly to her side. She returned her gaze to the water and watched the young man's reflection as he came up to her.

"I am a tiger demon," she replied tonelessly. "We're nocturnal. I find it hard to sleep at night."

"It was easier when you traveled alone, wasn't it?' he asked.

"Far more. I had no one to slow me down."

"So then why do you stay with the half-demon and his friends?"

Karoru shrugged. "At first, I only wanted to find a way to steal their Jewel shards, but…I'm not sure I feel up to it anymore."

Shintaru smiled and sat himself down. "Not used to kindness?"

Karoru shot him a glare. "Why?"

He said nothing for a while, just sitting there, staring at the stars.

Karoru gazed down at the pond, thinking of how strange he was.

The silence was broken when he turned his dark blue eyes on her again and said, "You know, I've heard much about you. About a young tiger demon who did almost anything to find the Jewel shards. Powerful. Clever. You sounded like a fiend."

Karoru raised an eyesbrow. "And your point is?"

Shintaru smiled. "You're more like a stubborn cub."

The demon scowled. "I dare you to say that again!"

He chuckled. "Like I said!"

Karoru glared at him. "I'm still going to steal your Jewel shards!"

Shintaru brushed it aside, still smiling. "I know. It's okay."

Karoru blinked at him then rose to her feet. "You are weird." She turned to leave.

"Wait." The young warrior stood up and seemed to be listening for something. "Did you hear that?"

Karoru stilled and listened. A soft rustling sounded, then a cough. A pair of soft footsteps padded across the smooth-pebbled paths, followed by another cough. The tiger demon started in the direction of the sounds, wondering who was awake at this hour.

Shintaru hurriedly swiftly after her.

Karoru turned a corner of a garden and found herself face to face with the young taijiya She blinked in surprise. "Sango?"

The girl gazed up at her through strange eyes and said nothing. She didn't even seem to recognize the tiger demon.

Shintaru appeared at Karoru's side and started. "Sango, why are you up? You should be resting."

The taijiya continued to stare at them wordlessly.

"Something's wrong," Shintaru stated worriedly. "She seemed different."

Karoru nodded silently in agreement.

Sango's brown eyes held a yellow tint to them, and her skin was growing green. She had changed into her demon slaying clothes, and she held her hiraikotsu over her shoulder with an unnecessarily firm grip. She began coughing again.

Karoru took a step towards her, and she immediately struck at the demon with bared teeth, revealing a row of lethal fangs. The demon quickly jumped backwards to avoid the taijiya's lunge, then watched as Sango rushed to the nearest wall. Karoru and Shintaru hurriedly followed, but the two of them could do nothing to stop her from vaulting the entire wall in one bound to land amongst the lines of lizard demons. Nothing moved. Nothing was heard, not even the bewildered men atop the wall. The, a great, unified hiss sounded from outside the castle's only protection, as if the demons were cheering.

Karoru and Shintaru looked at each other.

"That scratch must have been affected by something," the latter said. "She's turning into one of them."

The tiger demon shook her head slowly. "This isn't good."

* * *

**Miroku: **Well that was an interesting twist. I wonder what they're going to do now.

**Inuyasha: **Feh. I hate having to deal with that kind of stuff. Sango's not that weak!

Hey, I'm the doing the best I can, okay? Give me a break! I do have a point to all this!

**Inuyasha: **Well it better be good.

-:sarcastically:- Gee. Thanks for the support, Inuyasha.


	12. Scroll Twelve: Plan

**Scroll 12: **Plan

Many of those that slept on the castle grounds were awaken by the lizard demons' hiss and some even within the walls of the castle itself. The rest of the company was among them, as Karoru found when Inuyasha and Miroku hurried to her, closely followed by the larger form of Kirara, Kagome, and Shippo.

"What the heck's going on!" Inuyasha demanded at once.

Karoru turned and began striding purposefully towards the castle. "I'm going to talk to the lord. We have to do something right now."

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Shintaru rushed to catch up with the tiger demon.

"Hey! Hold on!"

The others quickly followed.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked once he managed to keep pace with her.

The hanyou appeared next to Shintaru. "An' who the heck's this guy?"

"You must be Inuyasha," the young swordsman said, smiling at him cheerfully. "I'm Shintaru, one of the warriors hired by the lord of this castle." His face grew grim, and he stared ahead as they manipulated the steps and headed inside. "Miss Sango is turning into one of them, or at least something like them."

Miroku's eyes widened. "What! But how? Where is she?"

"One of the demons scratched her during the battle. I was treating it for her. It was probably infected or something."

"But Sango couldn't have been the only one to get scratched by one of those things!" Inuyasha cut in. "How come none of the other soldiers are being affected?"

Shintaru gazed over at him, his expression serious. "None of the others lived."

This was followed by silence. Karoru continued leading them through the castle, ignoring anyone who objected to their presence.

"Sango is a demon slayer," Shintaru went on quietly," a taiji-ya. I recognized the outfit she wore. She's obviously an expert at what she does." He crossed his arms pensively. "The lizard demons have a new queen. A powerful one."

"What are we gonna do?" Kagome voiced in a concerned tone.

"What else?" replied the tiger demon. "We're getting her back."

All other thoughts to be said were put on hold as they approached a pair of soldiers who were obviously guarding the room ahead from intruders.

"Halt! Who are you and what do you want?" one said, drawing his sword.

"Get out of my way," said Karoru, gazing at them without blinking once. She was not in the mood to waste time.

Before an arguement could break out, Miroku stepped forward with the palm of his left hand raised in peace, the rings of his shakujou clinking against one another as he moved. "Something has come up. We must speak with the lord and discuss plans of action. Please let us pass."

The two guards looked at each other as if trying to evaluate the truth of the monk's words. After a moment, they nodded and stepped aside, and the company entered.

The lord of the castle was already awake and talking with a man who had the look of an army leader about him. The room was obviously not a bedroom, for a lord's chambered would most likely be more lavishly furnished. This room, however, was pleasant enough with two large windows opened to the lightening sky, vases of many flowers situated around, a stack of red, comfy-looking cushions sitting in a croner, and a number of fragrant powders burning in metal holders.

The two men jumped with the arrival of the company, twice as high at the sight of the fearseom neko demon. This time, Shintaru voted himself spokesperson for the group.

"We have discovered a new problem, my lord," he stated. "We wish to discuss a few plans of action with you."

The lord only seemed to half hear the swordsman's words. He pointed a trembling finger at the enormous cat. "G-Get that thing away!"

The others turned.

"Kirara," Kagome said, bending down slightly.

The neko demon transformed in a blaze of fire and hopped upon her shoulder with a high pitched squeak. The lord and is associate relaxed visible. The former, regaining his composure, nodded curtly and gestured for them to sit.

"What is this problem you spoke of?" he asked after they were kneeling before him. Though the lord was young, he had the look of a mature leader, probably made so by the disaster that had befallen his people.

"The demons have a new queen," Shintaru replied solemnly. "They will be more organized than ever before and will most likely attempt something very soon."

The lord and the other man looked at each other.

"Yes, that does provide a problem. General, what do you propose we should do?"

The man rubbed the scruff of his chin pensively. "I don't believe my current plans in mind will work now that they have a leader. The young lad is right. They probably will try something drastic. We have to do something. I must admit I am at a loss as to what that would be, however."

"Excuse me for interupting," Shintaru said, choosing his words carefully and making sure to show his utmost respect, "but I do believe my friend here has a few ideas." He gestured to Karoru.

"Friend?" the General repeated incredulously. "But she is a demon! Who let her in in the first place?"

"That I am, sir," Karoru stated, "but that queen happens to be a good friend of ours. Her wound was infected by the demons. We intend to get her back."

The General looked to his ruler. "My lord..."

The lord nodded at the tiger demon. "Continue."

Karoru folded her arms into her wide sleeves. "I know a bit about war. We do live in Sengoku Jidai, the Warring States Era, and although I'd prefered to stay out of the troubles between humans, circumstances led me to enter a few battles in my day. I am no ordinary demon. You can be sure of that." She paused to look out the window at the coming dawn. "This is what I suggest. My comrades and I will visit the waterfall and cliffs that these lizards supposedly call home. We'll find our friend and figure out a way to heal her. We'll use your secret exit. To make sure we don't get caught while slipping out, you and your men will engage the demons to distract them."

"What!" the Generl cut in. "That would be suicide! We'll lose the men unnecessarily! Why should we sacrifice them just so you can rescue your friend!"

"Let me explain, General," Karoru said calmly. "It is a matter of, say, equivalent exchange. You help us get our friend back, and we'll get rid of the demons that hold this place under siege." She smiled slyly. "Our puppy can make sure of that."

Inuyasha suddenly leapt angrily to his feet. "Hey! Who are you callin' a puppy! Are you tryin' to start somethin'?"

"You have my word," Karoru said, ignoring the tempermental hanyou.

"The word of a demon is not enough," the General stated firmly. "We need more than that to make sure you'll come back to keep your side of this so-called exchange."

"Would the word of a monk suffice?" Miroku spoke up. "We also have a priestess in our midst." He nodded to Kagome, who was trying to get Inuyasha to site back down. "Surely our word can be trusted."

The lord and the General looked at each other and seemed to hold a silent discussion.

"Alright," the former said after a while. "We'll go with your plan."

"But my lord!"

"What else can we do, General? We need all the help we can get. These people might really rid us of these demons, and then we can go back to living in peace and prosperity." When the General did not answer, he continued. "When do you wish to leave?"

"As soon as possible," Karoru replied.

The lord nodded and stood, the others within the room following suit. "Very well. I will send a guide to lead you to the entrance of the escape tunnel. General, round up your troops."

* * *

**Inuyasha: **Alright! Now we can kick some more demon butt!

--Sure. Let's go with that.

**Kagome: **I hope Sango's okay. How are we gonna change her back to the way she was?

--You'll just have to find out.

**Inuyasha: **-:scowls:- These type of things are always like that!

--Duh.


End file.
